Vocaloid School 4 Girls
by The Super Twins
Summary: It's an exciting new day for Rin and Len as it's their first day in their new school. There's one problem though. Its an all girls school and Len is a guy! Now Len must enter the terrifying world of girls while pretending to be a girl himself! This would have been much easier if it wasn't for the beautiful Miku trying to figure out his secret! Let the all girl nightmare begin!


**~Author's Notes~**

**Yay my new fan fiction! I hope you like it! I have like a billion and one different ideas for genderbend fan fictions involving the vocaloids! However this one (and another I have not yet written up!) **

**I hope you really enjoy this! Warning, the first chapter isn't full of action but its important to set the scene!**

**And since I'm English I'm setting it in England with a school system I'm familiar with! (So there also be a lot of English Dialect) **

**Kushina Chan**

**xox**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE ~ Vocaloid School For Girls

The building in the distance was huge with its large arched door and plenty of large windows, some which were also arched. It look quite grand with its pillars and ivy with a little fountain out the front on the shape of a woman in skimpy clothing pouring water. Not that it was pouring any water at the time. It even had battlements lining the top as if it was an old medieval castle. But it wasn't a castle, it was a boarding school.

Lily drummed her fingers on the wheal of her car as she slowly drove down the road towards the school where she worked, towards the school that would be the home for Rin and Len for the next year. Lily had insisted it was one of the best schools in England excelling at maths, science and english with fairly good grades all around. Apparently the music and art facilities were amazing too which Len quite liked. There was just a small problem though.

It was an all girl's school.

That wasn't the problem though. Len was sure it was going to be a lovely school full of lovely girls. Maybe it would be a nightmare living with just girls bitching and moaning at each other all day but Len could live with that.

The problem was Len was a guy.

Yeah, just a small problem. Lily had insisted that everything was going to be okay, she was after all a teacher in the school. However, considering Lily's craziness and her organisation being all over the place, Len knew she wasn't going to be of any particular help. Len congratulated his aunt on her stupidity. She just shrugged off the insult with out a care in the world and told Len to imagine like it was an adventure. Of course in someway it was. If the school found out about Len being a guy, he could be kicked out and expelled which wound not look good for future careers. So lily had come up with a solution.

Crossdress. As a girl.

Len moaned to himself and sunk lower into the backseat of the car as it got closer and closer to the school. Rin clapped her hands excitedly. Len wondered if she was generally happy about starting this new school of if she was silently laughing at and mocking him for the stupid situation he was in. The car got further down the driveway with the sound of crunching gravel underneath. Len looked out the window, the building looked nice and all but the closer they got the more threatening it became to Len.

Let the nightmare begin, he thought.

The car came to a halt. Lily turned around to face the twins in the back.

"We're here!" She exclaimed then proceed to get out the car.

Rin turned and grinned at Len then she too got out of the car. Len just sat there hoping that if he didn't get out of the car then he never would have to endure what ever horror was hidden behind those ivy covered walls.

Someone knocked on the window and he turned to see his aunt waving to him. Len sighed. He knew he could stay huddled into the seat for the rest of his life so begrudgingly he also got out of the car. Rin and Lily were round the back of the car getting their bags out of the boot. Lily handed Len his rucksack and he swung it over his shoulder. After all the bags were emptied Lily closed the boot.

"Just stay here while I go park the car in the actually car park," Lily said cheerfully as she got back into the car and drove away leaving the twins stranded alone.

"Well this is going to be exciting,"Rin said.

Len grunted in reply and looked up at the school. A few girls were at the windows looking out at the new students. They were all giggling, already gossiping about the new students. Len glanced down at his attire: baggy and ripped jeans, scruffy trainers covered in mud, a t-shirt with the batman logo and an oversized grey hoodie. He wondered what the girls all ready thought of him. It didn't really bother him like it didn't bother most guys. He knew he had to pretend to be a girl and all but he was still going to be himself and that meant his guy clothes too. He could just pretend he was a tomboy.

Next to him Rin wore a sleeveless white blouse with micro mini black shorts, black knee high converses all topped with her white bow. Compared to Len she must have looked very feminine and nice.

"Hey!" Len and Rin looked up to see a few girls waving from one of the windows. A green haired girl was leaning out the open window really far and looked like she was going to fall out. She waved frantically towards them with what Len presumed were her friends hanging about behind her. Rin waved back while Len just scowled. The green haired girl giggled then blew them a kiss. Len huffed and turned his back on the girls at the window.

Rin laughed beside him, "Sorry for my... Uh... Sister's rudeness!" She called.

"That's okay!" The green haired girl yelled from the window. "My name's Gumi! What's yours?"

"Rin!"

"And your sister's?"

"She's Len!"

The green haired girl called Gumi laughed, "I'll see you two in class then!" She winked and disappeared through the window.

Rin giggled, "She seems like a nice girl."

Len grunted, "She's too loud, I don't like her."

"Grumpy git," Rin scoffed and turned away from Len.

"You would be too if you were in my position" Len said.

Rin looked like she was about to reply but Lily came running over, waving her arms in the air. She stopped by them looking like she was out of breath.

"Now let me set some ground rules," she said. "One," she lifted up one finger, "Remember, from now on you're called Lenka, got it?"

Well Rin had already broken that rule.

"Two," she lifted up a second finger, "From now on I'm your teacher so call me Miss Kagamine."

The twins nodded in unison.

"Three," Lily seemed hesitant for a second. Len wasn't surprised though since Lily always forgot things. "Um... I'll tell you later!" She laughed, "Come on then, let's go!"

She grabbed Rin's suitcase and head towards the arched door. Len scowled at her as she walked out ahead, leaving him to carry both his bags. He glanced at Rin from the corner of his eye and hoped that she would just stand with him because once they were beyond those doors there was no way he could run away from his fate as a girl. Nevertheless, Rin was heading towards the door with Lily. Len groaned and grabbed his clothes bag from the floor while adjusting the straps on his rucksack to make it more comfortable. Then he followed Lily and Rin inside. The foyer was grand, matching the grand exterior of the building. The floor was pink and blue swirled marble and the walls were decorated with extravagant art work. Most of it was all of various woman and girls in a multitude of colour and media which made Len think if it was all done by the same artist. Maybe it was one of the students artwork.

Lily led Rin and Len up to the reception area where there were people waiting for them.

There was an older woman which Len recognised as the headmistress Yamaha. The other was a student, perhaps a year or so older then Len. She was stunning. Her body was small and thin but with slight curves, just right for a girl her age. She also had beautiful teal hair that sort of shimmered under the lights in several shades of blue and green with matching coloured eyes. Len couldn't believe he could have ever met a prettier girl!

"Ah! Miss Kagamine! And the twins, what a pleasure it is to have you at our school." Yamaha smiled warmly at the twins. It was a nice smile that made Len and Rin feel very welcome. Meanwhile the girl beside her smiled towards Rin but, once examining the scruffy Len, she turned away with that look rich girls have when they don't want to mess with commoners. Len made a face at her as she turned around. Beautiful outside but not so much on the inside.

Yamaha gestured to the teal haired girl beside her, "This is one of our top students, Miku Hatsune. She'll be showing you around the school."

Miku held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Even her voice was beautiful.

Out of politeness Rin and Len took turns to shake her hand.

When it got to Len, Miku looked him directly in the eye, "Quite a firm handshake for a girl," she smiled sweetly at him.

Len could feel his eye twitch, "I was always told I had a manly handshake," he replied, his voice shaking slightly.

Miku's teal eyes bore into him, almost as if she figured out there was something spangle about him. She narrowed her eyes slightly and gave him a calculating stare before dropping his hand and turning away once more. Len looked down at his empty hand. Miku's hand was so soft and delicate, like an angel's hand.

"Leave your bags here, the care takers will deal with them. I'll show you the school facilities." Miku said.

Len hesitantly put his bag on the floor before looking towards Rin. Rin shrugged and handed her bag to Lily. Lily smiled at them then waved goodbye as the trio walked away down the corridor.

"So what do you want to look at first," Miku turned to look at the twins while keeping her sweet (but possibly forced) smile.

"The music department," Len said.

"You're into music?" Miku raised her eyebrows up at Len.

"We both want to be musicians, don't we Rin," he lightly elbowed Rin to get her to reply. Rin nodded enthusiastically.

Now the smile on Miku's fave seemed genuine, "I want to be a musician too!" She gave Len a look that showed that maybe she should respect him rather then be so dismissive.

Len could help but grin. If he could get such a pretty girl to be his friend then maybe life at Vocaloid School for Girls wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? You've met the main cast so far so I hope you like them! I hope you're willing to read more too! Please review, advice and such on how to make it better or if you just liked it! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Kushina Chan**

**xox**


End file.
